<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Speak by AbsinthexMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156421">Don't Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind'>AbsinthexMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh brother where art thou [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School, Brother-Sister Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Reader, Demigods, F/M, Half-Siblings, Iris Message (Percy Jackson), Lies, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday you were allowed to call your half-brother Percy. Unfortunately what he had to tell you was not as light hearted as you would have hoped for. War with Luke and his foresaken army was ahead of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh brother where art thou [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking the flights of stairs two at a time, you land hard on your feet at the base and rush over to the public phones. The office administrator for your all girls school appeared at first like she wanted to scold you for acting like such an unruly monkey. The old halls of your school echoed loudly when you had landed, startling Ms. Eloise in the process. </p><p>When she took in the utter joy on your face, well, Ms. Eloise found it hard to stay mad at you. Friday was when you talked to your half brother Percy on the phone. He knew how strict they were at your boarding school even though you explained to them time and time again that you weren’t just talking to some random boy. Percy was your lifeline to the outside world and to Camp Half-Blood. Talking to him was a treat that you didn’t get enough of. 
</p><p>	On cue one of the phones rings and you race to it’s station to grab at it. “(y/n) (l/n).”
</p><p>	You could practically hear his smile. “Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you.”
</p><p>	“Har har smart ass.” 
</p><p>	Ms. Eloise shows her displeasure at you using such language with a nonverbal scold. You smile shyly at her and leaned in closer to the phone. “What have you been up  to Seaweed Brain?” 
</p><p>	Percy grimaces and groans on the other side, probably flopping onto his bed at you using Annabeth’s nickname for him. “Et tu, Brute? I would expect it from anyone else, but my own family? Now that’s cold.”
</p><p>	Inwardly rolling your eyes at his dramatics, you pull up a cushioned stool. There wouldn’t be much time to talk. There never was. At least not after one time when you and Percy spent two hours on the phone just acting like a bunch of fools. Ms. Eloise had to restrict your calls from then on. 
</p><p>	“Any news from Tyson? How’s he doing? Our last Iris Message was cut off because a teacher interrupted me.”
</p><p>	A pause before the radiance in his voice disappeared. “Not good. Dad’s doing his best to fend off Oceanus, but he keeps advancing. Tyson is working nonstop in making weapons.”
</p><p>	Your sweet brother, working so hard in the forges with the other cyclops. Pressing your free hand to your forehead, you close your eyes. War was upon you. 
</p><p>	“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bum you out. I know we don’t have much time to begin with and then there I go talking about depressing stuff.” Percy was quick to apologize. 
</p><p>	“No, no it’s okay. I need to know what’s going on. I’m cut off from you and everyone else all the way here in Wyoming.” Your aunt wanted you as far away from New York as possible. She knew what the cause of all the recent storms truly was. Battlegrounds of the gods fighting the freshly released Titans. 
</p><p>	“At least you’re safe there in the meantimes. Gather your strength. Do you still have time to practice?”
</p><p>	“I make time. It’s all I can do when I’m not in class. I can’t sit still knowing what’s going on.” Moments like that you wished Percy was physically there with you to hold your hand and tell you that everything will be okay. Luke had already recruited so many vile monsters and titans, even the lower tier gods were enlisting themselves to his cause. Hate bred more hate. 
</p><p>	There’s rustling on his end, maybe he was sitting himself up into a more comfortable talking position. “When we’re given the ‘go’, I’ll come for you.” 
</p><p>	A flurry of butterflies with soft wings took flight in your chest. You wanted to kill them with bug spray. When you first met Percy you were a young thirteen year old demigod. You had called Camp Half-Blood your home for the past two summers, already having been claimed by Poseidon and you had felt very much alone in those early years. You missed your aunt. Befriending Percy was the best and worst thing in your life. Despite you being the daughter of Poseidon, Percy didn’t treat you any differently. You knew then that you had found a friend for sure. Then came the day when Poseidon claimed Percy as his son. Your older brother that you never knew you had. Your butterflies that you had been getting around him shriveled up and died. You were twice cursed in being Poseidon’s daughter and Percy’s half-sister. Why had he not found Camp Half-Blood first instead of you? Maybe that would have made things different. Awkward didn’t even begin to express your relationship with Percy. It was near unbearable in the beginning. Like the water your father had domain over, eventually you learned to go with the flow of things and squash down your feelings that you had developed for him. Come to learn it was harder for Percy to do the same.
</p><p>	“Miss (l/n).” Ms. Eloise’s voice nearly makes you drop the phone. “Your time is almost up.” She was leaning out of  her window as she addressed you.
</p><p>	Hand over the receiver you begged “Five more minutes? Please, I’m almost done. My brother’s uncle died.”
</p><p>	Her hard features soften. Ms. Eloise was always easy to butter up despite her trying to act tough. “Five more minutes. No more, no less.”
</p><p>	Percy’s soft laugh is music to your ear. “You little liar.”
</p><p>	“Hope Zeus or Hades don’t mind that I lied about one of them dying.” You kept one ear trained to any sound of thunder outside but it was quiet besides the gentle puttering of other girls. Your godly uncles already didn’t like you much. They were just waiting for a reason to strike you down. You suppose they were too busy with the ongoing battle with Typhos. “How are you personally doing though?”
</p><p>	“I’m getting by. Still in the same school which is a miracle.”
</p><p>	“Maybe this will be your year.” Then you remembered his red haired friend. “And Rachel Elizabeth Dare?”
</p><p>	He seemed at a loss for words for a few seconds before he recovered. “Good. We’ve been going to a lot of museums on the weekends. The one normal thing in my life, but why does she have to take me to such boring places?”
</p><p>	You laugh. “Enrich your brain Percy. It won’t kill you. Museums are fun. ”
</p><p>	Knowing that your time was nearly up and that Ms. Eloise wouldn’t extend it again, Percy grows nervous. “Um, (y/n)?”
</p><p>	You hated when he sounded so uncertain. “Yeah?”
</p><p>	About to say something, he decided against it and stumbled over his new sentence. “Just. . . Just take care of yourself, okay?”
</p><p>	So many unsaid things. “You too, Percy.”
</p><p>	“Talk to you next Friday?”
</p><p>	You nod to yourself. “It’s a date.”
</p><p>	He chuckles, lingering on the line a few seconds longer before you have the will to hang up the phone. You stare at it, your fingers tracing over the line of the receiver. There was never enough time to say the things you really wanted to. 
</p><p>	“Everything alright? I’m sorry to hear about your brother’s uncle.” Ms. Eloise is standing behind you, offering you a piece of butterscotch. 
</p><p>	Weakly you smile and take it from her. “Yeah, I’m just getting homesick. . .”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>